thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warrior Cats Role Play Wiki:Character Art/Charart for Approval
Wolfclaw ~ Warrior Ok so any opinions? Berryheart7 (talk) 22:26, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Looks great! =3 Maybe try filling in the white parts? -- 08:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Looks nice! Like Ivy said, try filling in the white parts. c: Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 04:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Soul ~ Rogue Here we go, one more. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 03:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I like it o.o Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostIn The End 04:02, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. c: Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 05:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Beautiful, but maybe try blurring/smudging (whichever you prefer) a bit? -- 09:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) That's kind of what I was thinking. I'll get it done Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ Darkstar ~ Leader Let me know if it's too dark or something, up for approval, because I think Darkstar deserves a charart after all that heartache. c: Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 15:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Blurr the highlights a bit more. -- 11:29, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Someone's read his profile, yay~ I think it's great! It's just how I pictured him when I created him. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Sunfall ~ Medicine Cat Apprentice Here we go~ I need to ask for an update on her description on the Clan page, but here's her current form. You don't know how much I'm in love with this charart. XD Comments? ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I also moved all of the previously approved chararts to the correct page. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It's been around two days since I posted~ I'm going to approve this. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:19, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Autumnbreeze ~ Warrior I've really liked the last two that I've put out.. They make me happy. Comments? ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) It's been around two days since I posted~ I'm going to approve this. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:19, July 11, 2013 (UTC) : : : Frostfang~ Kit, Apprentice, Warrior frostkit-2.png Frostpaw.png Frostfang.png Well i tried, i think it came out pretty good! FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) They look nice~ perhaps try blurring the shading a bit more? ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:27, July 11, 201 (UTC) done :D FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 23:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Songfoot 's Kit-Queen songandivy.png|Songkit and Ivykit (siblings charart) songfoot.png|Songfoot's Queen Songfootkit.png|Songfoot's kit Songfootwarrior.png|Songfoot's Warrior Songfootapprentice.png|Songfoot's Apprentice All of these up for approval! c: Hope they look nice 'nuff. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:48, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Very pretty, but we haven't really agreed on the new charart thing, so could you please stick to the ones we have available now? -- 08:17, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hum, of course. c: I think we should get together really soon and decide on them.. Perhaps a few of these could be nominations for the new chararts? I'll be free on Sunday, all day for the most part. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Kio ~ stray Kio's charart for approval! (I'll be addind shading in a bit I'm beind lazy X3) Berryheart7 (talk) 10:00, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Firestar ~ Deputy For the userbox. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 22:14, July 15, 2013 (UTC)